The Complications of Deceit
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: 'You can do everything they can't' But they were her friends, they would never hurt her! ...But they don't know what was taken away from them. Why would they have any reason to assume that Rover was in any way connected to her and her 'humanness'


**A/N: So I just had this idea and this happened...**

* * *

The Complications of Deceit

Prologue

Paradiso was a complicated town, despite its name. Filled with hatred, pain, and suffering. Hardly anyone knew what had happened, some were unaware of the previous happenings in their beloved town. Some knew, slightly, some fled at the thought. Few stayed.

Paradiso was a small, friendly community, everyone knew everyone and rumours and gossip spread like a house on fire. Life was normal, almost.

Their Mayor; Mae, was all but a child. A girl in her late teens, in charge of their town, everything that happened, the rules, the objects, even the citizens to an extent, all decisions made by her.

The only other strange thing was that she was a human, everyone else was an animal of course, but not her.

No one really saw it as strange though, as they had come to love their Mayor. With her chestnut tousled hair, that she messily tied into a bun each day as so to look professional. With her always beaming smile, and rosy cheeks. With her bubbly attitude and how she always looked on the brighter side of things. She was a 'glass half full' kind of girl.

But she knew the secret, she wasn't sure how many did, other than Porter and Tom Nook, she desperately wanted to tell someone, but she had an idea of what the consequences would be...

The one thing that the Mayor loved more than anything was riding around on trains, no one quite knew why, no one except Porter and herself. As often as she could she would climb onto the train and it would pull out of the station, Mae rarely told any of her friends where it went, or where she had been... Maybe because she didn't know herself.

* * *

Chapter One

Mae's eyes flew open, she didn't know what woke her, she blinked a few times and sat up. Sometimes she wished she hadn't painted her walls bright yellow... It was just too bright in the morning!

Her eyes wandered to her calendar, it was Saturday, wasn't it? Well yesterday had been Friday so that meant that it _was _Saturday. A smile spread across her face, and she threw back the duvet and almost jumped out of bed. Once a month, more if she could manage it but that rarely happened, she would ride the train to somewhere. Her friends were blissfully unaware of the goings on, and merely thought that she went on 'adventures' once a month, exploring new places.

Mae opened her wardrobe and pulled out one of her floaty dresses, she put it on and pulled her hair into a bun. Lastly, she picked up a hair slide off of the table, and went outside. Her gaze wondered over the flower bed outside her house, and she picked a pink lily, before sliding the stem under part of her hair and fastening it with the hair slide.

Smiling, she waved to her neighbour- Static, he waved back, but looked slightly puzzled. He was used to it by now, as the Mayor had been here for around five months, but he always wondered why she got so dressed up. Usually she'd just pull on some jeans, or one of her old and battered dresses, but no, she always put a flower in her hair, and put one of her floaty dresses on when she went 'train riding' as they called it.

Before he knew it, she was gone. She had to stop herself from running up to the Train Station, but she walked with a spring in her step, and a huge grin on her face. She patiently waited all month, she couldn't help but be excited now the day had come. She never failed to be smiling, and happy every month when she went 'train riding'.

'Hi Porter!' Mae said cheerfully, entering the Train Station.

'Welcome to Paradiso Station!' He replied, equally as cheerfully. 'What do you want to do today?'

She playfully hit his arm. 'Visit another town.' She said, they had to go through this every time!

'Which would you like to go visit? A nearby town or a faraway town?'

'Don't know, don't care.' She grinned. 'Just let me on the train.'

'Eek eek! I mean OK! Have a safe trip!'

'See you later!' She replied, and stepped up to the platform as the train pulled up. The doors slid open, and she went inside.

Just as the doors closed, and the train slipped away from the station, she felt soft arms slid around her waist, she squealed.

'I thought you were never coming.' He said softly.

'You know I'd never not come!' She replied.

'I know... I know... I just get lonely, you know?'

'I don't see why you can't just move to Paradiso, Rover.'

'I can't, you know that...'

'But why? No one would make a connection!'

'Really? A human and me living in a town full of animals!' Rover sat down, and leant his head back against the back of the seat.

'Why would there be any reason to suspect anything though?' She was just short of pleading now.

'It's too dangerous! Can you explain why you're a human? Not to them you can't.'

'But why would I need to?'

'Mae, you're my best friend. You always have been, you always will be. Not only that but you're beautiful too, I know I'm just being paranoid, but we can't risk anyone finding out! I don't know what would happen to me... To you...'

'They wouldn't mind! Their my friends!'

'But they would. You can wear dresses,' he took some of the silky material in his hand and then dropped it. 'You can catch bugs and fish, wear hats, have a massive house, go to the island,'

'That's only because I'm Mayo-'

'You can donate to the museum, have dreams, have bells that exceed four digits, swim, hold balloons and pinwheels, dig holes, cut down trees, dig up fossils, design clothes, change your hair, wear trousers, skirts, and shoes! You can do everything they can't!'

'But-'

'Don't you see?' he gently kissed her forehead, 'I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

Mae fell silent, Rover had a point, what _would _they do if they found out? Surely nothing to harm her or Rover...? They were her friends, weren't they?

'Yes... They are your friends, but they don't know what was taken away from them...' A nasty voice in her head said.

She shook her head slightly, and slumped in the seat. Rover put his arms around her, she would have been completely content, but she wasn't.

Why would they have any reason to assume that Rover was in any way connected to her and her 'humanness?'

* * *

**A/N: I've written the next chapter, and planned the rest, so please review?**


End file.
